


Loving You Forever Can't Be Wrong

by nourryok



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, Soulmates, idk maybe its a bit angsty??, like theres a tiny bit of bullying but its not really major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nourryok/pseuds/nourryok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gets a bracelet with five stones on their 16th birthday and Harry can’t wait to meet his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You Forever Can't Be Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot, and I have no idea if it is any good but I hope you enjoy reading it :)

Harry was 7 when he first noticed that every adult around him had a bracelet. His mom, his dad, even his grandparents had one. They were in every colour he could imagine. He thought that they were all beautiful. Every single one had 5 little stones and he couldn’t help but wonder what they meant. All the stones had different colours and little icons on it. When he first asked his mother about them she said that he was too young to know what they meant. He was curious but he let it go, the time will come when his mother will think that he is old enough to know. Harry had asked Gemma about it, but she was also still too young to know.

Harry was 10 when his mother told him something about the beautiful bracelets. She said that they help you to find your soulmate. Harry didn’t quite understand. He was only 10 and well, there wasn’t a lot to understand but he was still confused. Does he have a soulmate too? When does he get his bracelet? But he didn’t ask any further because he knew that his mother wouldn’t tell more until he was old enough. That night, when Harry went to sleep, he dreamt about the bracelets and his soulmate -whatever or whoever that might be-

Harry was 12 when his mother told him everything about the bracelets and the coloured stones on them. She told him that every bracelet is unique and that a soulmate is a person whom you have a really strong connection with, from the moment they meet and sometimes until the moment they die. A person gets their unique bracelet at the age of 16. She also told him that the first stone shows the gender of your soulmate. The second shows the colour of his or hers eyes. The third shows the initials of your other half and the fourth shows the colour of the person its hair. But the fifth was different. The fifth shows how strong the love between you and your soulmate is. Sometimes the stone is a bit lustreless, sometimes its ‘’normal’’ and there is a change that it is bright. Diamond-like bright. Anne also told Harry that the colour of the bracelet itself matters. They are in all the colours you could ever imagine. From black to white, red to purple, there are so, SO many possible combinations that finding the wrong person is almost impossible. Because, well, there are a lot of boys with the first letter of their name H, green eyes and brown hair.

It was the first of February and Harry was finally 16. He was nervously waiting at the jeweller to pick up his own, personal soulmate bracelet. Would it be a boy or a girl? Would their love be really strong or would there only be fighting between them? He just didn’t know. He gave the man at the desk his name and date of birth and now he was waiting for him to get it. When the man returned from the back of the store, he looked shocked. What? Was there something wrong? His nervousness grow with the second when the man spoke.

‘’I’ve never seen one of those before. Well, congratulations kid! You have one of the 20 Golden Bracelets.‘’

Well, his mum never told him about that.

‘’I’m sorry to bother you sir, but what is a Golden Bracelet? I’ve never heard of them before.’’ If that wasn’t polite he didn’t know what was.

‘’Have your parents never told about them? Okay well, in the United Kingdom there are 10 couples with a Golden Bracelet. I can tell you the whole history, but I really don’t think you want to know all of that, so basically it means that you and your soulmate just fits. Some couples have a rough start, they don’t like each other or the person didn’t fit with the image the other had of their soulmate. But you and your soulmate can talk like you’ve known each other since birth. And besides that, the colour is absolutely stunning.’’

So it was a good thing that he had a Golden one? And his relationship with his other half was great? That was everything he could wish for! When the jeweller gave him his –his!- bracelet, he was stunned. His soulmate was a boy. He had hoped since he was still a child that it would be a boy. Harry had always thought that girls were weird. He looked at the second stone and he could swear that he had never seen such a beautiful colour. It was blue, so, SO blue. His Initials were LWT and the colour of his hair was also beautiful. Light brown, almost golden hair. And their love? The stone shone as bright as a diamond in the sun. He thanked the man and handed him the money. He couldn’t wait to tell his parents and Gemma about this.

-

Harry wasn’t used to this. Not at all. He used to be one of the ‘popular kids’ but now he isn’t more than that ‘gay guy’. The only friend who stayed true to him was Niall. He didn’t care that Harry’s soulmate was a boy. He thought that it’s wrong to judge people by their sexuality. Today was the worst of all. Niall wasn’t at school today -he said that he had a hangover- and when it was lunch time, he sat alone. Well, except from the people picking on him. After a couple of minutes he couldn’t handle it anymore and he ran to the closest bathroom. He locked himself in one of the stalls and cried. When he heard someone enter the bathroom he tried not to cry, he really tried, but he couldn’t hold himself together anymore.

‘’Are you okay there mate?’’ that voice. Beautiful.

The only thing that Harry could say was a mumbled ‘’no’’

‘’Yeah, I figured that out. I saw you sitting all by yourself and a second later you were running away. What happened?’’ he could get used to hearing that voice.

Harry couldn’t talk. He just couldn’t. The mystery boy on the other side of the door asked if he could open the door but he didn’t dare. He was a sobbing mess, and it would probably please him to see Harry like this. Nobody cared anymore.

‘’please, just- please open the door?’’ the voice said again. This time he obeyed. He unlocked the door but he stayed where he was. The boy walked in and hugged Harry. It couldn’t be true. That boy there was Louis Tomlinson. He had a little crush on him since, well, forever. Louis was the best soccer player he had ever seen and he didn’t know why he cared about Harry. But he hugged him back anyway.

‘’Can you tell me now? What happened?’’ Louis asked again. Harry told him everything -although he didn’t know why-. He told him that his soulmate is a boy and that the other people couldn’t accept that. He told him that people were calling him a faggot and a queer. Everything. After he was done talking, Louis spoke again. He really was a good listener.

‘’People have scolded me too, because my other half is also a boy. I know how you feel and it is absolutely terrible, nobody deserves that. Here, look at my bracelet.’’ And when he looked at it, his eyes widened in shock. It was indeed a boy, but his bracelet was gold. On the second were his initials -HES- and his eye colour was also green. The hair colour also matches, brown and brown. And it wasn’t a shock that the 5th matches his.

Louis was getting worried. Harry hasn’t said anything for over a minute now and he was just staring at his bracelet. Was there something wrong? Okay, it was a Golden One, but that couldn’t be that fascinating right?

Harry could not believe it. Was Louis his soulmate? It couldn’t be anyone else. Maybe that was why he could talk to him so easily. There were only 20 of those bracelets and all of the stones matched. So he said the words he have dreamt of since he was 5.

‘’I think you are my soulmate. Here, look at my bracelet!’’

And so he did. Harry had also a Golden One, the stones described him. A boy, LWT, blue eyes, brown hair. Maybe that was why he was tempted to follow the curly haired boy. Louis knows who Harry is. He was a grade below him, but he sure as hell didn’t look like that. Louis thought that Harry was gorgeous.

‘’I guess we are, aren’t we?’’ Louis was still shocked, but he was glad it wasn’t someone else. He liked that his soulmate was Harry. His Harry.

‘’Can I- can I kiss you?’’ Harry managed to speak out without throwing up because he was just so fucking nervous.

Louis didn’t waste any time by answering, instead he started to lean in until their lips met. It was magical, wonderful, more than any of the boys could have ever imagined. Lips on lips, hands everywhere, eyes closed, and that’s where it all started.

-

Lots and lots of kisses and hugs later, three years after they met, Louis proposed to Harry and they were now together for the rest of their life’s. And they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it!!  
> tumblr: https://nourryok.tumblr.com


End file.
